Exchanging Gifts
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: It's Severus and Harry's first year anniversary, and Harry can't figure out what to give his boyfriend.


**Exchanging Gifts**

Harry was extremely anxious for his first year anniversary with Severus. It had taken him quite a while to convince his Potions Master to finally accept the idea of entering a relationship with him, so it was a very special occasion for the young wizard.

Among all the preparations he had made - he wanted everything to be perfect -, one gave him a bit of a headache: _What_ to give his boyfriend?

Severus Snape wasn't the most romantic person in the world, but he had agreed to give Harry a gift. Thus, it was only natural for the boy to find the best anniversary present to give to his loved one.

This proved to be harder than it seemed.

Days passed and the Chosen One still had no clue on what to give to his boyfriend.

Harry was so desperate that he began asking his friends, who had no idea that he was dating the older wizard, for ideas.

"Hermione." He called "If you were to gift professor Snape with anything, what would it be?"

They were in the common room, and Harry thought it was the perfect moment to ask. If Seamus was paying attention, he would make a big deal out of it. Probably Ron, too. Their stupid ideas and jokes could give him a lead on what to give Severus.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione seemed confused "Well, that is a difficult one for sure"

To Harry's relief (and delight), both Seamus, Ron and Neville were eager to enter the conversation.

"Did you eat something rotten, Harry? Snape, bloody hell!" Ron reacted "Do you think he ever _received_ a gift in his entire life? I doubt he has any friends."

"Well, _maybe,_ " Harry was slightly annoyed that his best friend was making fun of Severus, although he couldn't really complain "But I mean _hypothetically_ , Ron."

"Something colourful, maybe, since he is always wearing black?" Neville suggested.

"And _when_ would Severus Snape wear something colourful?" Ron refuted the silly suggestion.

"Maybe wizard chess?" Seamus suggested. Hermione gave him a disgusted look "What? It's a gift that everyone would like."

" _Barbaric,_ " Hermione mumbled. "I would give him Potion books. I bet he would like those. But why are you asking this out of nowhere, Harry?"

"Trying to get some more points for Gryffindor?" Seamus teased.

"Just wondering." Harry replied as if it was no big deal. He intended to quietly gather information - Although he was now sure he wouldn't get much.

"Trying to get points for Gryffindor by sucking up to Professor Snape _would be_ foolish, and Harry knows that," Hermione pointed out. "But it does seem likean interesting thing to think about. Ron, what would you give him?"

The redhead seemed shocked that they were going on with the subject:

"How would I know? Socks? It's Professor Snape!"

Hermione sighed.

"Neville?"

"Well, my only idea _was_ the colourful clothes…"

"And you, Harry?" The wizard turned to him. "Were you thinking about something specific when you asked the question?"

The wizard shook his head.

"I asked because I couldn't think of anything. I guess I could figure out what to give to Professor Mcgonagall or even Professor Sprout, but…"

"As I said, it's _Snape,_ " Ron pointed out again, "No point in thinking about it."

The subject was soon forgotten, and Harry was once again down on his luck. He would have to think of a perfect gift by himself.

 **.**

One day left until his anniversary with Severus, and Harry was not only still empty-handed, but also had no idea about what to give to his boyfriend.

He was in the older wizard's office, watching helplessly as his lover graded some first-year assignments.

They hadn't spoke a word to each other in a while, which was extremely unusual for the two. Although Severus wasn't very talkative, Harry was, and they could keep conversations going on for the whole afternoon if the boy wanted.

Confused with the current situation, Severus decided to break the silence to find out what was going on.

"What is it, Potter?" He asked without raising his head from the papers.

"Just thinking about our anniversary," The young wizard replied with a sigh.

"You're not happy with it," The man's voice was icy. It wasn't a question.

" _What_? Sev, no. Of course I'm happy with it!" Severus' insecurities regarding their relationship still surprised Harry, even after a year. "It's just…"

The feather had stopped in Severus' hand. His deep black eyes were now focused on Harry.

"I wanted it to be perfect and…" Harry sighed, "I can't seem to find a proper gift to give you."

"Is that what has been worrying you?" The Potions master seemed surprised. "I thought it was something much more serious. I realized you have been awfully listless in my classes lately. And you haven't been seeing me as much."

"Well, I was trying to find something nice to give you," Harry admitted, "But I couldn't find anything."

"Well, _not_ _worrying_ me like this would be a pleasant enough gift." The older wizard was back on grading assignments.

"You were worried about me?"

He didn't answer.

"Wait, Sev, you were worried?"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Potter. It clearly doesn't matter anymore. You were just worried over foolish things, as usual"

"And you were worried about me." Harry said. "Sev, if you act in such an adorable way I won't be able to…"

An idea suddenly popped into his head. Harry stood up at once.

"I have to go!" He rushed out of his boyfriend's office. Severus sighed deeply.

 **.**

Harry and Severus had agreed to meet at midnight. They couldn't properly spend the day together since their relationship was a secret, so they chose to celebrate their anniversary during nighttime.

It wasn't much of a problem, however. Harry could sneak out to his professor's chambers as usual, and they could fully enjoy their time together. They had also started dating near midnight, so it was perfect.

Although the room was Severus', Harry was the one who made sure to bring candles and incense to make the chamber's atmosphere as cozy as possible. The former Death Eater couldn't care less about those things, so it depended on Harry to make things flawless.

The older wizard poured wine for both of them, and they sat close together on the sofa in the middle of the room.

"This feels like a dream," Harry said in delight. "A year, huh?"

"Yes" Severus said, "I am still not sure how you convinced me…"

"Well," Harry gave him a smirk "I know all your weak spots."

"Potter…" It sounded like a warning.

"Come on, Sev, even after one year you're still so shy. And you only call me 'Harry' during sex," The green-eyed boy complained. "We can be more intimate. You don't need to wait for me to graduate for that."

Harry knew that Severus felt slightly guilty for dating one of his students - the Chosen One, in fact - but he couldn't bare when the older wizard seemed so distant.

That was one of the main things that led him to decide what gift to give his boyfriend.

"I was thinking about this when I bought you your present, in fact," The boy smiled. "You have to promise to accept and use it, okay?"

Severus' seemed distrusting, but he nodded. It couldn't possibly be something like a t-shirt with "I love Harry Potter" written on it, so he could probably rest assured.

Probably.

"May _I_ give you your gift?" Severus asked.

"Of course! I'm really happy you bought me something, Sev."

Harry could get a glimpse of blushing cheeks before Severus stood to get him his gift. The young wizard knew that, although his lover seemed like a cold person, he was actually only reserved and shy. Harry had taken upon himself the task of discovering all of the Potion master's layers.

Severus returned with a small, fancy box.

"Here," The wizard said, "For you."

Harry couldn't control his happiness, so he pulled Severus and stole a kiss from him. It was a really quick one so they wouldn't get too excited, but it was enough to bring a soft smile to the older one's lips.

"Alright, Sev, let's see what you got me," Harry opened the box in excitement. His eyes met an extremely fancy tea set. "Whoa. Sev. Wasn't this too expensive? I mean, I like tea, but isn't this-"

He stopped when he saw something engraved on the teapot. It said "I could poison you".

"Did you like it?" Now it was Severus who held a smirk on his face "I was hoping it wasn't too stupid or-"

Before he could finish his phrase, however, Harry threw himself on him. The Potion master caught his student on his arms, and the boy's green eyes looked at him:

"I love you so much, Sev. I wanna make love to you"

Severus had no time to agree; Harry was already kissing him deeply and making use of his hands to take off the elder one's clothes. He pushed Severus to bed and fell on top of him, mouths still linked, both breathing heavily.

They kissed endlessly, clothes falling on the floor, sweat dripping on the bed sheets.

Harry was leaving marks on the elder wizard's neck and shoulders, although he knew the older one did not like it when he did that. Severus was way too full of passion to care about it at that point, however; and the Chosen One was making sure to take advantage of that.

"What about your gift for me, Harry?" Severus mumbled between kisses. Although he didn't want to interrupt their love-making, he was curious about what his lover would give him.

The young wizard stopped on his tracks. He had been so horny and in love he completely forgot about the gift.

"Yes," Harry replied with a timid smile "Yes, Sev, your gift."

Harry's right hand reached under one of the pillows on Severus' bed. He had hidden the gift there while his boyfriend wasn't paying attention.

"I want you to feel free to do anything with me," Harry said, his face blushing "To treat me anyway you want. To be my servant and master," He got closer to whisper on the wizard's ear, "I want you to let yourself go crazy with me, Sev."

From under the pillow, Harry grasped Severus' gift - or rather, gifts. He had thought on what to buy for a long while, until he finally reached a conclusion: He wanted Severus to feel comfortable with him. And there was no better place to build trust than bed, during sex.

Harry showed Severus' the three presents he had bought him: A whip, handcuffs and anal beads.

"Harry…" The elder one whispered, a bit shocked, "Isn't this too… Extreme, for you?"

"I feel like you would like these things, Sev," Harry whispered, kissing all over his boyfriend's face. "And I want you to use them on me. I can use them on you, too, if you want." He smiled softly at the elder one "I want us to become one, to trust each other, to…"

As Harry had done before, it was now Severus' turn to interrupt the wizard by hungrily kissing him.

"I love you, Harry," He mumbled between kisses, "I wanna be with you for many more years to come" He looked him in the eyes; gently touched his face "Hell, I don't think I would mind losing my job for you…"

The young wizard was so happy that he couldn't began to describe the feeling even if he tried.

"I love you, Sev…" He replied. Severus kissed him passionately, and they went on to become one with each other.

During that night, all of their gifts were put to use. Harry's, during the best sex the couple had ever had, as they touched every inch of each other's bodies, and Severus' by morning, when they woke up together and had breakfast like the two love birds they were.

Later on, laying in bed and gently caressing each other's hair, Harry had another idea for a gift.

"Hey, Sev," He called "I think next time I might give you a ring..."

Severus let out a soft laugh.

"Actually that doesn't sound so bad, Harry," Severus replied. "Not bad at all."

 **.**

 **Hello! I'm not used to writing in English, but I hope I didn't make many mistakes. The idea for this fic came to me after I saw a very passive-agressive tea set on the internet. It just screamed Snarry to me, so there you have it... Hope you liked it!**


End file.
